There exists numerous suture delivery devices for passing a suture into tissue by an arthroscopic surgeon. Some of the devices include a needle configured to pass a suture through a tissue, whereby the needle is inserted into the tissue and retracted. Other devices are configured to insert a needle into tissue and to pull the needle through the tissue to pass a suture through the tissue. Some of these designs require that a needle be positioned in the suture delivery device before each use. In addition, some of the devices do not include systems for retaining the needle in the suture delivery devices. As a result, needles often fall out of the suture delivery devices when the devices are handed from an assistant to a surgeon, when a surgeon is positioning a device for use, and in other situations. Each time a needle falls from a suture delivery device, the needle must be sterilized or replaced, thereby resulting in unnecessary time delay and expense. Thus, a need exists for a suture delivery device having a system for preventing suture delivery needles from falling out of the suture delivery device before the needle is driven through tissue.